This invention relates to a tape-operating apparatus for recording and/or reproducing sounds which is adapted for use with either an endless loop type cartridge or a coplanar type cassette.
Ordinary compact magnetic tape holders are broadly divided into an endless loop type cartridge and a coplanar type cassette. These tape holders having different characteristics and shapes, requiring separate sound recording and reproducing devices, as has been the case in the past. If a single sound recording and reproducing device could be developed which is adapted for use with both types of tape holder, then recording and reproduction of sounds would be effected very conveniently. Under the present circumstances, however, an attempt to incorporate two forms of sound recording and reproducing function in a single device would unavoidably render said device bulky, and complicated in mechanism, giving rise to difficulties in operation.